Estatutos impossíves
by LovelessMoonie
Summary: É uma fic entre o Arthur e o Merlin ou como os fans chamam Merthur. Tem conteudo sexual explicito e é uma relação entre dois homens. Adequado a pessoas com mentes não preconceitosas e não sensiveis a descrições sexuais/homossexualidade. Espero que gostem


Os dias pareciam todos iguais em Camelot, estavam em paz, fazia dias, parecia que depois de todos os bruxos, trolls, grifos, dragões, bandidos, enfim, todos os malfeitores, mais ninguém se atrevia a ameaçar a paz de Camelot.

Merlin, andava, como sempre, a fazer os recados de Gaius e a cumprir as tarefas dadas pelo seu mestre, príncipe Arthur. Os dois haviam passado e superado imensas dificuldades juntos e só de pensar que não gostavam um do outro quando se cruzaram pela primeira vez, agora pareciam dar-se bastante bem e são bons amigos.

- Merlin! – Grita Gaius com o moreno – Chegou uma carta para ti!

- Uma carta para mim? – Questiona Merlin pois nunca recebera nenhuma carta desde que chegara até Camelot, pelo menos, até agora.

- Sim! Toma! – Gaius entrega-lhe a carta e começa a preparar algumas poções – Hoje adoeceram 3 pessoas.

- Todos com os mesmos sintomas?

- Não, cada um com sintomas diferentes.

- Pelo menos isso, espero que estes dias de paz continuem assim…

- Eu percebo mas enquanto Uther for vivo, muita gente tentará mata-lo visto que a magia é proibida como tu sabes.

O moreno suspira, ele sabe que o que o velho médico diz, é verdade e não há muito que possa fazer, enquanto ele poder proteger Arthur e cumprir a sua missão estará tudo bem, pelo menos poderá continuar na companhia do seu amigo, mas ele não sabia o porquê do seu coração bater tão mais depressa quando estava na presença do seu mestre, as suas bochechas ficavam sempre vermelhas e quentes, ele odiava sentir-se assim, sobretudo sem saber a razão de se sentir assim.

- O que se passa? Estás muito pensativo – Pergunta Gaius preocupado com o moreno.

- Nada, eu vou agora para o meu quarto descansar um bocadinho, estou exausto… - Dito isto Merlin vai enfiar-se no quarto, mas a razão pelo qual ele quisera ir para o quarto não era para descansar mas sim para abrir a carta que lhe pertencia. Ele queria saber quem era a pessoa que lhe escrevia. Este apressou-se para abrir a carta e ler o conteúdo:

"_Encontra-te comigo esta noite nos aposentos"_

"_Existe um assunto que requer certa urgência "_

"_Logo há meia-noite, quando o sino bater, vem ter comigo"_

"_Arthur"_

O coração de Merlin batia mais rápido enquanto lia a carta – Arthur…? O que se passará?

O tempo parecia não querer passar, Merlin andava feito barata-tonta de um lado para o outro sem cessar. Os seus passos ouviam-se fora do seu quarto e Gaius começava a ficar impaciente.

De repente a porta do seu quarto abre-se assustando o moreno e fazendo-o sair do transe em que estava.

- Vê se paras com isso? Como é que é suposto eu dormir se tu não paras de sapatear de um lado para o outro! – Grita Gaius.

- Desculpa! Eu vou parar quieto agora!

-Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã – Despede-se Merlin.

Passados uns longos momentos, que para o moreno pareciam ser eternos, o sino da cidade começa a tocar. Era agora meia-noite. Merlin apressou-se a sair do quarto sem fazer barulho e atravessou a cidade às escondidas dos guardas pois teria sido proibido, a partir das onze horas ninguém podia sair de casa, por questões de segurança.

Merlin subiu as escadas do castelo sempre com muito cuidado para não ser apanhado por nenhum guarda até que chegou aos aposentos de Arthur. Bateu a porta uma vez, mas ninguém lhe respondeu, então decidiu entrar dentro dos aposentos mas ao entrar, não avistou ninguém, aproximou-se da cama do loiro mas esta estava feita, ele ainda não havia se deitado.

- Onde é que ele estará? Será que isto foi uma partida? – Pergunta-se Merlin.

De repente o moreno puxado com toda a força contra o peito de alguém mais alto que ele e sem dúvida mais forte, alguém com um bom físico – Pensavas que era uma mentira? – Diz o loiro olhando para o moreno que estava nos seus braços.

- Na-Não! Claro que não alteza! – Riposta Merlin começando a corar, as suas bochechas estavam rosadas e o seu coração inquietante.

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, o que fazer contigo? – Arthur empurrava-o lentamente em direcção da cama e quando estava perto, atirou-o para cima da cama e deitou-se em cima dele com muito cuidado para não esmagar o seu servo.

- Ar-Arthur? – Gaguejava o moreno sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer.

- Shhh... – O loiro aproximava o seu rosto da do moreno enquanto fechava os seus olhos.

O moreno fitava o loiro sem saber o que fazer, os seus rostos estavam a aproximar-se cada vez mais, o seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, parecia que queria sair fora do seu peito, batia tão rapidamente que falhava algumas batidas e logo rendeu-se e fechou também os seus olhos, visto que o peso do maior não facilitava a sua fuga. A distância entre os dois terminou logo que Arthur roçou os seus lábios grandes e carnudos nos lábios frágeis do moreno e logo que apanhou uma abertura do moreno, enfiou a sua língua dentro da boca do moreno e começou a explorar o seu domínio. As suas línguas roçavam uma na outra e Merlin acabou por se deixar levar, este sentia-se muito quente mas ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha sentido nada assim, era tudo tão diferente. Já tinha beijado muitas raparigas mas nenhuma sensação se pode comparar como beijar o príncipe loiro, mas infelizmente o seu folego não duraria para sempre e logo se afastaram um pouco para recuperar folego.

- Alteza? Por-Porque é qu- - Logo que tentara falar Arthur voltou a enfiar a sua língua na boca do moreno e roçava a mesma na língua do moreno sentido o calor e a humidade da boca dele, mas claro não se podia ficar por ali. Num ápice começou a retirar a camisola do moreno enquanto marcava o pescoço dele com beijos molhados e aproveitava para de vez em quando passar a sua quente língua, e claro que o moreno não podia evitar de soltar um gemido ou outro visto que nunca sentira tanto prazer na sua vida – Arthur… - gemia o seu nome, deixando o loiro mais excitado e este agora estava a tirar as calças do moreno e de seguida põe a sua mão no membro erecto do mesmo massajando devagarinho para que este não se assuste. Merlin não conseguia evitar de gemer, afinal de contas o loiro estava a agarrar o seu membro e a massaja-lo. Já muitas vezes, havia se masturbado mas não se recordava de lhe saber tão bem como sabia agora. O loiro despia agora a sua camisola pois o calor naquele quarto subia disparatadamente e aproveitou-se e tirou as calças também e posicionou-se de lado deitando-se na cama e puxou Merlin para o seu peito, abrindo-lhe as pernas e penetrando um dedo no buraquinho apertado do mesmo.

- Dói muito? – Perguntou Arthur preocupado mas começa a movimentar o seu dedo dentro do moreno.

- Es-Estou bem – Diz o moreno enquanto geme.

O moreno agora já enfiava o seu segundo dedo, pretendia alargar o orifício de Merlin para que não lhe custasse tanto quando este fosse enfiar o seu membro grande e duro.

Merlin gemia mais e mais ao sentir os dois dedos dentro dele, a sensação era extremamente desagradável mas ao mesmo tempo muito prazerosa.

Arthur deitou o Merlin e pôs-se em cima dele colocando as pernas do moreno há volta da sua cintura e posicionando-se nele para que o possa penetrar. O seu membro duro estava a começar a entrar dentro de Merlin e este já gemia de dor e quando Arthur entrou todo, dentro dele, parou e gemeu baixinho. O moreno era extremamente apertadinho, devia ser a sua primeira vez com um homem.

- Quando não te doer, avisa – Arthur beija-o para tentar faze-lo distrair da dor.

- Não te preocupes comigo…, estou habituado a dores muito maiores!

- Então vou começar a movimentar… - Dito isto Arthur começa a movimentar-se devagar encaixando o seu quadril no do moreno e beijando-o para que este esteja mais distraído da dor mas torna-se impossível de não gemerem.

Rapidamente o moreno começa a sentir uma dor misturada com prazer e este começa a gemer mais alto e a pedir por mais e Arthur não consegue resistir mais há sua simpatia e começa a movimentar-se o mais rápido que consegue fazendo o moreno gemer mais e mais alto até que ambos chegaram ao climax juntos.

Arthur sai de dentro de Merlin e puxa-o para si tapando-o e cobrindo-o com os cobertores para que os seus corpos não arrefeçam – Merlin… eu amo-te…

O seu coração batia aceleradamente mas depois daquilo tudo ele já tinha uma certeza, aquele momento fora tão mágico que ele descobrira agora o que ele sentia pelo loiro – Eu também te amo meu príncipe… Mas isto é impossível…! Se o Rei descobrisse ele mandaria me matar…! E todo o reino acharia a relação de um príncipe com o seu servo e ainda por cima sendo este outro homem reprovável…

- Eu não quero saber o que os outros acham Merlin! Eu só quero estar ao teu lado!

Merlin desembaraçava-se agora dos braços do loiro e levantava-se vestindo há pressa – Eu estarei aqui sempre ao teu lado – Merlin sorria-lhe triste – Mas a nossa relação é impossível, vós sabeis disso… - Merlin apressa-se e abraça o loiro dando-lhe um último beijo suave naqueles lábios carnudos e sai a correr dos aposentos do mesmo indo para casa.

- Merlin…

The End


End file.
